


Sherlock x Paranoid!Reader: Calm Down

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [13]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Paranoia, Running, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just need to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Paranoid!Reader: Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I wrote this, but apparently back then, I was a paranoid son of a bitch. xoxo

You looked over your shoulder nervously. It always felt like you were running from something. Something was coming to get you. You walked faster for fear of something catching you. You kept looking over your shoulder. Suddenly, someone bumped into you, causing you to scream in terror.  
"Hello?" you heard a voice say with concern. You shook your head and looked up to see a tall man with a navy blue trench coat, blue scarf and curly black hair. You took deep breaths.  
"Sorry," you said quickly and nervously. "I screamed, I'm sorry."  
"Are you running from something?" You stayed on your tip-toes, constantly looking around. You didn't realise the man asked you a question until he shook your shoulder. You stared at him worriedly. He sighed.  
"Paranoia, based on your actions," he stated as you eyed a few passerby. "You acquired it at a young age due to a traumatizing event, causing you to second-guess everything around you. You keep a knife in your jeans and pepper spray in your jacket pocket." You took a deep breath as you listened to him, blinking over and over again. He placed a hand on your shoulder. Instinctively, your hand went to your jeans to reach for the knife, followed by the man's hand grabbing your wrist.  
"You need to calm down," he explained slowly. You nodded but stayed alert. A shuffle behind you. You twisted around to see leaves brush against the ground. Your breathing became terrified, afraid. The man's hand grabbed your chin and turned your face towards him. A tear fell down your cheek.  
"Just calm down," he said again. "Sh." He pulled you slowly, ever so slowly, towards him, wrapping himself protectively around your body. You were scared, frightened, and confused. Paranoid of what could happen. But now, you felt safe. You heard footsteps, but finally, finally, you found that you could close your eyes and ignore them. You were safe in this man's arms, and no matter what, you knew you could trust him. You had finally calmed down.


End file.
